woodywoodpeckerfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Episódios Novos de Pica-Pau
A seguir os novos episódios de O Novo Show do Pica-Pau. Episódios: 1999-2003 # Wiener Wars / Electric Chilly / Woody and the Termite (8 de Maio de 1999) # Fake Vacation / Medical Winnie Pig / Cable Ace (15 de Maio de 1999) # Temper, Temper / A Classic Chilly Cartoon / Crash Course (22 de Maio de 1999) # Ya Gonna Eat That? / Chilly & Hungry / Brother Cockroach (29 de Maio de 1999) # Woody's Ship of Ghouls / Bad Hair Day / Downsized Woody (19 de Junho de 1999) # Father's Day / Camp Buzzard / He wouldn't Woody (7 de Agosto de 1999) # Wally's Royal Riot / Mexican Chilly / Sleepwalking Woody (25 de Setembro de 1999) # Pinheads / The Chilly Show / Silent Treatment (27 de Novembro de 1999) # Over the Top / Chilly and the Fur-Bearing Trout / Painfaker (8 de Janeiro de 2000) # Baby Buzzard / Bait and Hook / Bad Weather (15 de Janeiro de 2000) # Automatic Woody / Zoom-a to Montezooma / Chicken Woody (26 de Fevereiro de 2000) # Bonus Round Woody / Winnie at the Ball / Date with Destiny (25 de Março de 2000) # Woody's Roommate / Winnie's New Car / Whistle Stop Woody (6 de Maio de 2000) # Tee Time / S and K Files / Goldiggers (2 de Setembro de 2000) # Mirage Barrage / Queen of De-Nile / Party Animal (30 de Setembro de 2000) # Aunt Pecky / Terror Tots / Carney Con (9 de Dezembro de 2000) # A Very Woody Christmas / It's a Chilly Christmas Afterall / Yule Get Yours (16 de Dezembro de 2000) # Bavariannoying / Kitchen Magician / Cheap Seats Woody (20 de Janeiro de 2001) # Cabin Fever / Everybody's a Critc / Hide and Seek (27 de Janeiro de 2001) # Cyrano De Woodpecker / Chilly Lilly / Meany's Date Bait (5 de Maio de 2001) # Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber / Winnie P. I. / Foiled in Oil (12 de Maio de 2001) # Eenie, Meany, Out You Go! / Stage Fright / Gone Fishin' (19 de Maio de 2001) # Inn Trouble / Wishful Thinking / Trail Ride Woody (26 de Maio de 2001) # K-9, Woody-0 / Ready for My Close Up, Mr. Walrus / Gopher It (2 de Junho de 2001) # Lap It Up / Swiss Family Buzzard / Getting Comfortable (11 de Agosto de 2001) # Like Father, Unlike Son / A Chilly Spy / Country Fair Clam-Ity (18 de Agosto de 2001) # Meany Side of the Street / Chilly to Go / Ant Rant (15 de Setembro de 2001) # Pecking Order / Chilly On Ice / Just Say Uncle (29 de Setembro de 2001) # Signed, Sealed and Delivered / Out to Launch / Spa Spa Blacksheep (6 de Outubro de 2001) # Spy-Guy / Ye Olde Knothead and Splinter / Life in the Pass Lane (13 de Outubro de 2001) # Super Woody / Skating By / Be a Sport (20 de Outubro de 2001) # Sync or Swim / Armed Chilly / Difficult Delivery (27 de Outubro de 2001) # FrankenWoody / The Meany Witch Project / Fright Movie Woody (31 de Outubro de 2001) # Stuck on You / Freeze Dried Chilly / That Healing Feeling (3 de Novembro de 2001) # Teacher's Pet / Dirty Derby / Hooray for Holly-Woody (10 de Novembro de 2001) # The Contender / Snow Way Out / Hospital Hi-Jink (17 de Novembro de 2001) # The Ice Rage / Endangered Chilly / Attila the Hen (23 de Novembro de 2001) # This Seat's Taken / Cajun Chilly / Out of Line (1 de Dezembro de 2001) # Woody Watcher / Chilly Dog / Beach Nuts (8 de Dezembro de 2001) # The Twelve Lies of Christmas (15 de Dezembro de 2001) # Woodsy Woody / Chilly Solar Wars / Cue the Pool Shark (23 de Novembro de 2002) # Couples Therapy / Chilly Blue Yonder / Hiccup-Ed (1 de Fevereiro de 2003) # Crouching Meany, Hidden Woodpecker / A Chilly Party Crasher / Junk Funk (2 de Maio de 2003) # Two Woodys, No Waiting / A Chilly Amusement Park / Born to Be Woody (3 de Maio de 2003) # Mechanical Meany / A Chilly Furnace / Homerun Woody (6 de Maio de 2003) # Tire Tyrant / A Chilly B-B-Q / Spring Cleaning (21 de Junho de 2003) # The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco / A Chilly Hockey Star / Corn Fed Up (12 de Julho de 2003) # Infrequent Flyer / A Chilly Cold and Flu Season / Moto-Double Cross (30 de Agosto de 2003) # Wild Woodpecker / A Chilly Fashion Model / Speed Demon Mountain (27 de Setembro de 2003) # Niece and Quiet / Chilly Bananas / Surf Crazy (18 de Outubro de 2003) # Birdhounded / Run Chilly, Run Deep / Surviving Woody (1 de Novembro de 2003) # Firehouse Woody / Hogwash Junior / Thrash for Cash (29 de Novembro de 2003) # Miniature Golf Mayhem / A Chilly Cliffhanger / I Know What You Did Last Night (6 de Dezembro de 2003) Categoria:Episódios do Pica-Pau